1. Field of Use
This invention relates to a research apparatus for use in measuring the various physical and chemical responses of small mammals to inhaled gaseous chemicals.
More particularly, this invention relates to a research apparatus for use in the simultaneous measurement of body temperature, blood gases, respiratory rates, and tidal volume of mammals which are responsive to the inhalation of gaseous chemicals.
2. Description of Prior Art
A question exists as to whether damage to the respiratory system has occurred on test animals as the result of subchronic exposure to a test chemical. In the past, the question was indirectly answered by histopathological, physiological and lavage studies of the lungs. However, these techniques cannot determine whether the respiratory system is still capable of its primary function, viz. efficient exchange of O.sub.2 and CO.sub.2 between air and pulmonary blood.
Another question concerns the immediate respiratory response of a test animal during an acute exposure to a test vapor. One would like to measure the respiratory rate, tidal volume, blood gases, concentration of vapor in the blood, and metabolites present in the blood. The apparatus of this invention provides a way for state of the art methodology to answer these questions in mammals, particularly rats.